Dawn of Doom and Destiny
by Greed
Summary: Yoh's life has been on the upside since he won the Shaman Tournement and saved the world from Hao. But a new evil is rising. This god among humans and Demons has escaped Hell's confinement many times. Can Yoh stop him? Spoilers!


I do not own Shaman King or any of the other characters in this story.

Yoh's victory party is so far been a blast, every one is here. Ryu and Tokogeru, HoroHoro and Kororo, Yoh and Amidamaru, That cheerful Ren and Baison, Jun and Lee Bailong, that Lame Jokester Chocolove and Mick, Anna, Lyserg and Morphin, Pirica, Tomao and Conchi and Ponchi, Me and that creepy FaustVIII and Eliza. We were all having a Grande old time. Unfortunately Ryu had some how got some Sake and both he and Faust got really drunk. They started dancing around and saying some very weird things. Faust started to dance with Eliza and Ryu tried to kiss both Lyserg and Yoh. Lyserg freaked out but Yoh just laughed. I thought Anna would have blown a gasket but she was fine. That was until Ryu and Faust engaged their oversouls and started to fight. They really wrecked the place until Anna got to them. It was painful just to watch her hit them. Poor Ryu got the brunt of her fury because Faust received the rest from Eliza. Every one else laughed at this, but Yoh laughed the hardest. But Mr. Ray of sunshine just smirked. Well...I guess its better than nothing. It was silent for a little while until Ren and Horo got in an argument over who was better. It was very funny. They dished insult after insult until Horo said something that made the argument turn violent.

"I'm better than you Bowl-cut and I'll prove it."

"Oh? And what do you propose broomhead?"

"A little game of Tip the Ren!"

I saw a blur of red as something hit me on the side of the head. I blacked out for a minute. When I opened my eyes Ren had the bladed end of his Kwan-Do to Horo's throat. I let out a silent laugh as I noticed that one even saw me get hit. I get up and head out the door. Yet again I go unnoticed. I go to the washroom. I wash my hands and rub some water in my eyes. I leave and hear a slight ring, an all too familiar ring. I rush outside to see where Harasume was leaning. Wrapped around it was the small trinket that had conveyed information from the Great Spirit to the shaman contestants. "Yoh's oracle pager? Why is it going off." Too my great surprise a voice emanated from the device. It was vile and evil, it was deep and guttural, and it was cruel and rude.

"It's going off cause I told it too shrimp puff!" An evil cackle rings from the small device. The smell of fire and brimstone overwhelms my nose as it all goes dark. I turn around to a horrific sight of what would seem to be a boiler room. Steam makes the air so humid that my hair sticks to my head and my shirt stick to my chest. The evil cackle continues to ring out. When its stops the earsplitting sound of metal scraping on metal fills the air. I run away jumping over debree and ducking under pipes. No matter how far I run the two sounds still fill my ears. It's as if they are coming from all directions. I turn a corner but just find a cold metal wall. I turn around and begin to run again. When I exit the dead end I stop in confusion. I could have sworn I came from my left but now I'm at a corner with a wall to my left and before me. I run down the corridor to my right. My footsteps ring loudly over those two vile sound waves. I stop near a door that says EXIT. I'm completely out of breath and I pant. "Finally... this horrible experience is over." I wrench the door open and scream at what I see an evil form towers over me. A claw lashes out at me and just as it is about to run me through.....

"Manta!!! Manta!!! Are you Ok?"

My eyes burst open and I realize I've been screaming. I'm sprawled out on the floor. Every one is loomed over me with worried looks on their faces, except Ren. Yoh looks the most distraught and I notice a small cut on Horo's throat. I hold my head. "What happened?"

Jun answers my question. "Mr. Horo here angered my brother into committing an act of violence. My Brother pulled out his Kwan-do to harm mister Horo and knocked you unconscious."

Yoh helps me up. "Are you ok Manta?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Yoh."

I see Ren shaking his right hand and there was a large slap mark on his face.

"What happened to him?"

Anna punches her left palm. "I didn't want blood all over this room after it was just cleaned."

"What about that man?"

"What man Lord Manta?"

"The tall scary one... the one who took me to this mammoth boiler that was constantly changing and morphing and he tried to kill me and...and.. and..."

A laugh rings out and all faces turn to Ren.

"I think Shorty here has finally lost his mind. Phantom Psychos, Make-believe boiler rooms that are a living maze. I think I hit him to hard with my Kwan-do, he's delusional."

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! IT ALL STARTED WITH YOH'S ORACLE PAGER GOING OFF!!"

"What a joke. We all now that the tournament ended." He folds his arms across his chest. "With unpleasant results."

Horo jumps at Ren. "Can't you believe there is some one out there who is better than you!!!"

"Unhand me you..."

"Will you all please be quiet. I think there is something you all should hear." Faust's eerily cool and calm voice cuts through the two feuding teens.

The room falls silent as all listen for what Faust was talking about. A long low whistle cuts through the silent room.

"My Oracle Pager!!!"

Yoh bursts out of the room quickly followed by Manta. Anna is third, followed by everyone else. They were all right behind the dynamic duo. That is until they all crash into Anna when she stopped. They are all sprawled in a pile except for Anna who's still glued to the spot, FaustVIII & Eliza who stopped before they all crashed and Lee holding Jun. Hororo's big mouth is heard instantly. "What the hell was that about Anna!" He walks up to her and notices her expression. Her face is stuck in shock and her eyes are the size of dinner plates. He follows her gaze to the clear starry sky. Blazing in it are two huge white objects. He jumps back in shock and fright. "HOLY SHIT!!! IT'S RAHU AND KETU!!!!!!!"

All the others get up and the same word leaves their lips.

"WHAT????????"

As the others have their minds boggled by the appearance of the two stars, Yoh and Manta finally arrive at Harasume. The words that the Oracle Pager relay make their jaws drop.

"The Shaman fight will begin in ten days."

To Be continued......


End file.
